legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Wisp Lee
Wisp Lee is a Paradox Researcher NPC who was the head researcher of Paradox Research Facility on Avant Gardens. Wisp Lee oversaw the Paradox Research Facility's operations as the Paradox scientists studied Maelstrom concentrations in the Maelstrom Mine. Unfortunately, all of his research was destroyed in an explosion that wrecked the Research Facility. Wisp Lee was the only known survivor, as his fellow scientists and Defense Robots were corrupted into Stromlings and Stromling Mechs, turning the once-peaceful Avant Gardens into a battlefield. Seeking help, Wisp Lee finds players who have just escaped the wrecked Venture Explorer. Knowing that they could not possibly survive the dangers of Avant Gardens, Wisp Lee sends players to talk to Epsilon Starcracker and get weapons to prepare themselves for battle. Epsilon Starcracker later sends players back to Wisp Lee to learn about Paradox and the cause of the Research Facility's explosion. Wisp Lee requests fifteen Maelstrom Infected Bricks for study. He reveals that Paradox can create powerful and dark spider creatures from the bricks, such as the Maelstrom Spider Queen which escaped the lab. He loans a Maelstrom Vacuum to players to teach them about Slot Five of the Action Bar before sending them to collect eight Maelstrom samples from the Spider Queen's trail. He turns the samples into a Maelstrom Cube, which the players must use to turn a pile of bricks into a Dark Spiderling. Wisp Lee sends players back to Epsilon Starcracker with a Paradox Badge and Paradox's approval for entry into the Nexus Force. Hu Where sends players to get another Maelstrom Cube from Wisp Lee. Wisp Lee loans his Maelstrom Vacuum to players again, this time needing ten Maelstrom samples to make the cube. Wisp Lee also appears aware that Hu Where is not only a Ninja Picnicker but also a Paradox secret agent. Later, determined to continue his research, Wisp Lee requests twenty-five more Maelstrom Infected Bricks from players in order to unlock more clues about the Maelstrom's mysteries. Master Fong Shader, suspecting that there was more to the Maelstrom than simply chaos, sends players to check in with Wisp Lee and find out what the Paradox Researcher has discovered. However, Wisp Lee is unable to decode the Maelstrom's mysteries and sees only chaos. Therefore, he sends players to talk to Echs Ray, whom he believes may offer greater insight to the Maelstrom's true nature. Missions *Involved in Escape the Venture Explorer *Get Help! *Involved in The Perils of Paradox *Secrets of the Maelstrom *Slot Five *Following the Trail *Lightning Strikes Twice *Paradox Approval *Know Thy Enemy *Involved in Study the Maelstrom *Hazmat Cleanup *Daily Missions **Involved in Help Wanted! **Sample for Science Beta Information In alpha testing and very early beta testing, Wisp Lee wore no bandage over his left eye, his torso was dark-gray, and his pants were black with fewer textures. According to early gameplay footage, it appears that prior to alpha testing, Wisp Lee wore a black scarf and had Exo-Force style hair. In early beta testing, Wisp Lee received his eye bandage, black gloves, and Maelstrom effects but kept his alpha wardrobe. In early beta testing, Silas Penumbra sent players to give ten Maelstrom Infected Bricks to Wisp Lee, who would take them for studying and reward players with the Paradox Stamp. In beta testing, when given twenty-five Maelstrom Infected Bricks for the first time, Wisp Lee would discover an intelligent presence within the Maelstrom. In addition, he gave an early form of Daily Missions which was not limited to once a day, in which players could continuously give Wisp Lee twenty-five Maelstrom Infected Bricks in exchange for 250 coins, which provided an alternative to the Maelstrom Exchange Device. Prior to the Battle for Nimbus Station update, Wisp Lee was depicted as the representative of Paradox when players choose to join a faction. Trivia *It is unconfirmed whether Wisp Lee was covered in bandages prior to or as a result of the Paradox Research Facility explosion. *Wisp Lee's scarf is the lower half of a Ninja Hood. *Wisp Lee is the first NPC in Avant Gardens and the first Paradox NPC that players meet in the game. Gallery Wisp Lee concept art.png|Concept art Dave Kang - Wisp Lee.png|Concept art by David Kang Pre-alpha wisp lee.PNG|Wisp Lee's pre-alpha model Torsos 126 I267.png|Wisp Lee's alpha textures Alpha146.png|Wisp Lee in alpha testing Wisp lee.png|Wisp Lee's former passport artwork Wisp Lee.png|Wisp Lee in-game Torsos 90 I5.png|Wisp Lee's textures with an unused mouth Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 8.00.51 PM.png|A developer using Wisp Lee's appearance Paradox2.png|Wisp Lee on the Paradox banner Category:NPCs Category:Paradox Category:Avant Gardens NPCs